


Sześć dni z Deanem Winchesterem

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jaś Fasola, Smerfetka, Tarot, chichoczący Dean, klątwa, slashu nie ma (chyba że taki tyci-tyci-tyci), szydełkowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Hie-hie-hie — zachichotał nagle Dean i zatoczył się troszeczkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sześć dni z Deanem Winchesterem

— Hie-hie-hie — zachichotał nagle Dean i zatoczył się troszeczkę.

Sam spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą skradali się chyłkiem do domu pani Smith, żeby powstrzymać ją i jej przyjaciółki od bawienia się w czary (Bobby wywąchał sprawę, kiedy poznał jedną z nich, panią Jacobsen, na kursie szydełkowania dla zaawansowanych — naprawdę, nie pytajcie). Starali się być cicho i nie dać się zauważyć, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co też takie rozwścieczone młodociane (stażem, nie wiekiem) czarownice mogą im zrobić, a Dean jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął się śmiać. Poza tym — _hie-hie-hie_ , serio?

— Stary — wysyczał więc. — Co ty odwalasz? Usłyszą nas!

— Chyba wlazłem w minę z czarem — zaszczebiotał Dean i znów się rozchichotał. — Zajrzałem pod krasnala, hie-hie, ogrodowego i mnie coś trafiło.

Sam wytrzeszczył oczy i zacisnął usta.

— Po co żeś tam w ogóle zag... — zaczął, ale machnął ręką. — Zresztą. Nieważne.

Dyskretnie zapuścił żurawia przez okno do domu. Kobiety pochylały się nad jakimiś kartami rozłożonymi na stole i prawdopodobnie jeszcze ich nie zauważyły. Bardzo dobrze.

— Zmywamy się — zarządził. — Jedziemy do Bobby'ego, on nam pomoże.

***

— To naprawdę piękny żyrandol, Bobby — powiedział Dean, rozciągając usta w rozanielonym uśmiechu. — Pasuje ci do dywanu.

— Dziękuję, Dean — odparł Bobby, unosząc brwi, a Dean zachichotał.

Sam wepchnął brata do środka i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy on sam najpierw nie chlusnąłby Deanowi święconą wodą w twarz, zanim by go wpuścił do domu w takim stanie — _chichoczący_ Dean to na bank opętany Dean — ale Bobby wydawał się nieco oszołomiony jego wcześniejszą uwagą o żyrandolu, więc ustąpił im miejsca w korytarzu bez problemu.

— Poszliśmy polować na te twoje szydełkujące wiedźmy — zaczął wyjaśnienia Sam, kiedy rozsiedli się w salonie. Dean wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i wzdychał co chwilę z rozrzewnieniem. — Czailiśmy się w ogrodzie, żeby je dorwać, a ten dupek...

— Suka — wtrącił Dean zwyczajowo, ale przez jego głos radosny jak szczypiorek na wiosnę nie zabrzmiało to tak jak zawsze.

— ...a ten dupek — zignorował go Sam — jak gdyby nigdy nic _dobrał się do krasnala ogrodowego_ i trafiło go jakieś zaklęcie.

— Dobrał się do krasnala ogrodowego? — zapytał Bobby z przerażeniem i wytrzeszczył oczy. — Ale że... _dobrał się_?

— O Boże, nie! — krzyknął Sam, łapiąc się za serce. — Źle to zabrzmiało, on go tylko podniósł, zajrzał pod niego!

Bobby wyglądał, jakby mu mocno ulżyło, i chyba miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Dean uniósł jedną dłoń, celując palcem wskazującym w sufit, po czym wygłosił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, choć wciąż trochę rozchichotanym:

— Proszę nie oskarżać mnie o krasnalofilię. Ja gustuję tylko w Jasiach Fasolach.

Po tym oświadczeniu zapadła cisza. Dean opuścił rękę i uśmiechnął się słodko.

— No i sam widzisz — powiedział wreszcie Sam. — Ja nie wiem, co mu się stało.

— Poszperam — obiecał Bobby, wciąż patrząc na Deana w oszołomieniu. — Co z czarownicami?

— Nic. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Nie zdążyliśmy ich dorwać, bo w Deana miotnęło zaklęciem. Zobaczyłem tylko, że siedziały przy stole nad jakimiś kartami.

— Kartami? — zainteresował się Bobby i wstał. — Hm, kartami. Dobra. Jeźdźcie do hotelu i nie ruszajcie się stamtąd, a ja poszukam odtrutki na to _chichotanie_.

Sam kiwnął głową i pociągnął Deana za chabety. Ten posłusznie dźwignął się z kanapy, poklepał ją pieszczotliwie, zamruczał coś do niej i dopiero wtedy ruszył za bratem do wyjścia.

***

Kiedy tylko weszli do hotelu, Dean rzucił się na poszukiwania pilota i gdy wreszcie go znalazł, krzyknął triumfalnie „Ahoj!”, po czym włączył telewizor.

— „Jaś Fasola” — powiedział. — Może będzie leciał „Jaś Fasola”!

Sam westchnął i odłożył klucze na stolik przy swoim łóżku.

— Wątpię — mruknął do siebie i dodał głośniej: — Idę pod prysznic. Siedź tu, nigdzie nie wychodź i nie płacz, jak nie znajdziesz swojego programu w telewizji.

Dean pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową jak szczeniaczek i ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku Sama.

— To moje... — zaczął protestować Sam, ale zrezygnował. — Dobra, to ja prześpię się na twoim.

**

Jakimś cudem Dean trafił na „Jasia Fasolę” w telewizji i Sam zastał brata z błyszczącymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami oglądającego swojego ulubieńca.

— Mój Boże, Sam... — wymamrotał Dean z czcią i zaśmiał się cichutko. — To przeznaczenie. Ja i on. Spójrz, jak się nazywamy: Dean i Mr. Bean*!

— Dobra, Fasolko — odparł Sam, mając tego dosyć. — Już po dwudziestej drugiej, grzeczne dzieci idą spać. Jutro rano zadzwoni Bobby i cię wyleczy.

Dean spojrzał na niego wypiekami na twarzy i pokiwał nieprzytomnie głową.

— Tak, tak — wymamrotał. — Jutro Bobby. I Jaś Fasola.

— To też — przyznał łaskawie Sam i wygonił Deana pod prysznic.

***

Następnego dnia rano Sama obudził płacz. Drgnął i przekręcił się na drugą stronę, po czym dostrzegł, że Dean, zwinięty w pozycję płodową, leży na łóżku i szklistymi oczami gapi się na kołdrę spoczywającą na podłodze.

— Sam... — zachlipiał Dean, zerkając na brata. — Sam, ona spadła. Nie zdążyłem jej złapać. To przeze mnie.

— Że co? — wykrztusił Sam. — A co z Jasiem?

— Jaś? — zapytał Dean ze zdziwieniem, ocierając łzy. — Nic, jasiek tu leży, on nie spadł. — Poklepał małą poduszeczkę ulokowaną gdzieś przy jego nogach, a że zrobił to stopą, wyglądał nieco komicznie.

— Jaś Fasola! — wyjaśnił Sam, zdezorientowany.

— Jaś Fasola? — powiedział Dean, znów wpadając w płaczliwy ton. — Jaś Fasola, Sam? Serio? Uśmierciłem właśnie moją własną kołdrę, a ty chcesz oglądać „Jasia Fasolę”?!

Rozszlochał się ponownie, a Sam opadł z jękiem na poduszki. No pięknie.

***

— Bobby, ja już nie mogę — powtórzył Sam przez telefon. — Rano płakał nad kołdrą, bo mu spadła z łóżka, potem nad skarpetkami, które sam wczoraj rozrzucił po całym pokoju, a teraz chlipie przy dywanie, że na pewno mu zimno tak na podłodze leżeć! Posłuchaj sam!

Wyciągnął rękę z komórką w stronę Deana i Bobby usłyszał, jak starszy Winchester jęczy:

— _Panie dywanie, pan nawet nie pasuje do żyrandola, tak mi przykro, ojej..._

— Widzisz? — zagrzmiał Sam, przyłożywszy telefon z powrotem do ucha. — I nie pamięta nic o Jasiu Fasoli!

— Hm — zastanowił się Bobby. — Wciąż nad tym pracuję, ale skoro mówiłeś, że wiedźmy bawiły się kartami, to podejrzewam, że może chodzić o tarota. Chyba rzuciły na tego krasnala jakąś drobną klątwę czasową, która uaktywnia się, gdy ktoś go dotknie.

— Czasową? — zdziwił się. — To ile to będzie trwało?

— Tego jeszcze do końca nie wiem.

No pięknie po raz drugi.

***

— Dean, zjedz to w końcu.

Dean pokręcił głową, zaciskając usta.

— Musisz coś w końcu zjeść! Nie jadłeś od rana!

— Niezjemtegochlebatokiedyśbyłożytoczytysobiewyobrażaszżejazjemcoścokiedyśżyło? — powiedział szybko, żeby Sam nie zdążył wepchnąć mu między wargi jedzenia, i natychmiast ponownie zacisnął usta.

— Dean! — huknął Sam, aż brat podskoczył na krześle. — Zemdlejesz z głodu!

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

— To może cheeseburgera ci zamówić? — próbował kusić.

Dean wytrzeszczył oczy.

— AleonzrobionyjestzkrowySamtynnieczułydraniu! — krzyknął jeszcze szybciej. — Niemamowy! Niepozwolębycierpiałyprzezemniekołdryikrowy!

— No to mdlej! — krzyknął zirytowany Sam i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Cały następny dzień Dean przesiedział w salonie, pijąc herbatę i jedząc ciasteczka w towarzystwie Smerfetki, a kiedy kładł się spać, ułożył się tylko na jednej połowie łóżka, drugą zostawiając dla swojej niebieskiej przyjaciółki.

— Ale przecież ona jest mała, zmieściłaby się! — zaprotestował Sam.

— Cicho — fuknął Dean. — Nie mów tak, bo cię usłyszy! To mały wielki człowiek.

Sam zasnął z bólem głowy spowodowanym szczebiotaniem swojego brata o tym, cóż to on ze Smerfetką będzie robił następnego dnia i gdzież to oni się wybiorą na spacer.

***

— Dobra wiadomość! — oznajmił Bobby przez telefon, kiedy Sam obserwował Deana czającego się przy ścianie z pistoletem w ręku i przyglądającego się podejrzliwie drzwiom. — Czar trwa tylko tydzień bez jednego dnia, tak piszą w tej książce, więc za trzy dni wszystko wróci do normy!

— Trzy dni — powtórzył Sam głucho. — Trzy dni z Deanem Winchesterem.

— NIE WYMAWIAJ MOJEGO IMIENIA I NAZWISKA, BO CIĘ USŁYSZĄ! — wrzasnął Dean.

Sam patrzył, jak jego brat wychylił się kawałek dalej, żeby zerknąć za okno. Najwyraźniej to, co tam zobaczył — czy raczej czego nie zobaczył, a mianowicie wrogów — usatysfakcjonowało go na tyle, że opuścił pistolet troszeczkę niżej. Ale tylko troszeczkę.

— Słyszałeś? — spytał Sam.

— Kim jest dzisiaj? — zainteresował się Bobby.

— Chyba jakimś zmutowanym Jamesem Bondem — odparł.

— I NIE WYMAWIAJ MOJEGO PSEUDONIMU OPERACYJNEGO! — wciął się Dean.

— Tak, zdecydowanie nim — dodał Sam i z jękiem opadł na łóżko.

— UWAŻAJ, BO CIĘ ZABIJĄ, WIDAĆ CIĘ Z OKNA!

***

_Jeszcze tylko dwa dni!_ , pomyślał optymistycznie Sam — czy raczej próbował być optymistyczny, bo średnio mu wyszło. Obudził się w ciszy i w pierwszej chwili całkiem go to ucieszyło, ale już w następnej siedział na łóżku i rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Deana. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że brat wciąż śpi.

Sam właśnie był w trakcie parzenia sobie porannej kawy w ich maleńkiej hotelowej kuchni, kiedy Dean wrzasnął. Popędził więc w stronę pokoju i zastał go siedzącego na środku swojego łóżka i zaplątanego w kołdrę od stóp do głów.

— Dlaczego jestem facetem, Sam? — spytał piskliwie i spojrzał na swoje ciało, na szczęście wciąż okryte pościelą.

— Bo...

— Coś mnie opętało? — przerwał mu Dean ( _Tak, to z pewnością_ , sarknął Sam w myślach). — To był jakiś duch? Potwór? Co mi to zrobiło?

— Dean, uspokój... — zaczął Sam, ale brat wytrzeszczył oczy i zamachał rękami.

— Dean! Nie jestem Dean! — Kołdra osunęła się i odsłoniła nagi tors Deana, a on kwiknął i naciągnął ją na siebie z powrotem. — Jestem Deanna! Twoja siostra! Gdzie jest Misha?

— Co? — Sam usiadł na swoim łóżku, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata. — Kto to jest Misha?

— Mój chłopak! — wrzasnął Dean i owinął się ciaśniej kołdrą. — Gdzie jest moja komórka, muszę zadzwonić do Mishy, Sam, gdzie ona jest... — gorączkował się.

— Uspokój się — powtórzył Sam. — Zostałeś trafiony zaklęciem, które sprawia, że czujesz się jak kobieta, a tak naprawdę jesteś mężczyzną.

Dean patrzył na niego przez chwilę w szoku, a potem zemdlał.

_Jak w filmach_ , uznał Sam. _Nie daruję mu tego, jak już wszystko wróci do normy. Mdlejący Dean!_

***

Okazało się, że Dean...na ( _Sam!_ , wrzasnęła. _Przestań do mnie mówić „Dean”, jestem kobietą!_ , na co Sam wywrócił oczami, ale postanowił przeczekać ten jeden dzień. Będzie miał kolejną rzecz do kłucia Deana w oczy za dwa dni) nie była dokładnie taka jak dziewczyny w filmach. Chętnie ubrała się w męskie ubrania Deana, oświadczając, że skoro jest teraz w ciele faceta, to nic nie szkodzi, i nawet wzięła się za czyszczenie jego broni, na co Sam trochę zdębiał, a trochę się ucieszył — widocznie Deanna także była łowcą.

— Więc... Misha? — zagadał, przysiadając się do siostry (ta myśl wciąż była dla niego bardzo, bardzo dziwna, szczególnie że Deanna miała męskie, Deanowe ciało).

— Misha — odparła Deanna.

_To bardzo w stylu starego Deana_ , pomyślał z przekąsem Sam.

— Aha — bąknął.

— Słuchaj, Sam — zaczęła siostra, odkładając broń. — Wiem, że go nie akceptujesz, ale nie udawaj przynajmniej, że on nie istnieje.

— Ale on nie...

— Nie jest łowcą, wiem! — przerwała mu. — I co z tego? Mnóstwo ludzi wchodzi w ten biznes, nie wszyscy rodzą się w rodzinach łowieckich.

Sam mruknął coś potwierdzająco, postanawiając się nie kłócić, i sięgnął po pistolet.

— Schowałabyś się z tymi spluwami — zamarudził. — Jeszcze ktoś tu wejdzie.

— Nie wejdzie — powiedziała Deanna. — Wywiesiłam tabliczkę, żeby nam nie przeszkadzano.

— Niby kiedy?

— Jak brałeś prysznic — wyjaśniła przemądrzale.

— Aha — bąknął znów Sam.

Deanna wstała i rzuciła się na kanapę, włączając telewizor.

— Chcesz herbaty? — spytała.

— Mogę chcieć — odpowiedział Sam.

— To zrób też mi — zarządziła i zarechotała wrednie.

_Może ta klątwa jednak nie wyprała mu mózgu aż do dna_ , zastanowił się Sam, ruszając do kuchni.

***

Sam miał nikłe wrażenie déjà vu, kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, a w pokoju znowu było cicho. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na leżącego w sąsiednim łóżku brata. Kołdra unosiła się miarowo, więc Sam odetchnął z ulgą. _Przynajmniej nigdzie nie wyfrunął_ , ucieszył się.

Dean zachrapał, a młodszy Winchester podniósł się z posłania i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie po kilku minutach znowu usłyszał krzyk. Tym razem nieco wyższy.

— Sam! — wrzasnął Dean, a ten natychmiast wpadł do pokoju. — Dlaczego jestem kobietą? — spytał piskliwie.

Sam uniósł brwi i chyba nawet otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Klapnął tylko na swoje łóżko, gapiąc się na całkiem ładną dziewczynę, choć nie do końca w typie Sama, leżącą na posłaniu Deana. Miała zielone oczy, krótkawe jasnobrązowe włosy i mnóstwo piegów na lekko zadartym nosie.

— O mój Boże — jęknął w końcu.

 

— Sam!

***

Dean protestował przed założeniem swoich własnych ciuchów, ale poddał się, kiedy Sam zaproponował mu wycieczkę do sklepu z kobiecymi fatałaszkami.

— Wolę, kiedy to obce kobiety noszą moje koszule, a nie ja w ich ciałach — wymamrotał gniewnie, zapinając guziki.

Sam wyszczerzył się tylko wrednie i wskazał palcem na spodnie brata.

— Nogawki ci się ciągną — wytknął radośnie. — I z tyłka ci gatki spadają.

Umknął przez poduszką rzuconą przez brata, ale nie zdołał uciec przez jego rozpędzonym ciałem i gruchnął jak długi o podłogę. Dean okładał go pięściami, ale jako że były to pięści kobiece, Sam nic sobie z tego nie robił.

— Ukatrupię cię — zapiszczał Dean.

— Za cienki z ciebie bolek, laseczko — oparł Sam i zrzucił go z siebie.

***

— Zdecydowanie. Najgorszy. Tydzień. Mojego. Życia — oświadczył Dean grobowym tonem siódmego poranka, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy.

Sam tylko zaśmiał się bezwstydnie.

**Author's Note:**

> * „Mr. Bean” to angielska nazwa „Jasia Fasoli”


End file.
